Evaporative cooling devices are widely used and operate on the principle that heat is extracted from the air to cause evaporation and cooling. Residential and commercial cooling systems utilize this principle. This principle has also been adopted and applied to personal and portable cooling systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,793 shows a misting device having a conduit configured to supply fluid to at least one nozzle. The conduit communicates with a fluid compartment in the base. The base includes a pressure-providing device and the base may be mounted on wheels for portability.
U.S. Publication No. US2002/00078985 shows a mist-producing umbrella device providing a cooling mist for use at locations such as the beach. The mist-producing umbrella has a collapsible canopy and includes a water control assembly and a water reservoir. A pump is disposed in the housing and is connected to the reservoir and delivers water to a mist dispensing assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,107 shows an umbrella which is an outdoor play toy for children. Water from a hose flows upwardly through the umbrella and sprays out through holes in the spokes to create a rain affect beneath the umbrella.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,140 shows a portable mist cooling device which delivers a fine spray mist for evaporatively cooling a local area. The apparatus includes a pressurizable container, valve and a spray nozzle or a plurality of nozzles coupled to the valve. A pump pressurizes the container. The device may be attached to the body of the user by a belt or clip so that it can direct a cooling mist in a hands-free manner.
Various other types of portable cooling devices using the evaporative cooling effect can be found and a number of these devices are sold under the designation Misty Mate® as shown on the Misting Mate website www.mistymate.com. Therefore, while there are numerous devices which utilize evaporative cooling, some of which are portable, there nevertheless exists the need for a portable cooling device which is compact, easy to use, easy to store and which provides the user shade as well as portability in a personal cooling device. Although some devices include a shade canopy, these devices are generally large and bulky or are intended to be secured in a fixed location as by a base or ground stake.